Performances
This page will work as a place to showcase all the videos created with 2xWings members. Uta Shoujo Mei= Whimsical Mercy【puri♡kuri】 【MMD】FREYJA.sys～システム・フレイヤ～【Velvet, Mei, Saki, Setsuko】 Burenai ai de - Mei (Thanks all for 1,000 subcribers!!) Matchless Warriors - Natsumi, Riho, Mei, Velvet & Yomi -MMD- drop pop candy - Velvet & Mei Spice - Velvet, Mei & Natsumi Snow Trick - Velvet, Mei & Natsumi 【MMD】High and Loud【Mei】--Happy Birthday! KOSHI-TANTAN 【Mei, Natsumi, Velvet】 Afternight Wonderland 【Velvet, Mei, Natsumi】 Leave in summer, yet you're in my fluffoughts - Natsumi & Mei Dissolved gymnastics first - Natsumi & Mei Kiss me, I Love You - Hikari, Leilei, Natsumi, Onde & Mei Start Ribbon - LeiLei, Natsumi & Mei 【MMD】CURE UP↑RA♡PA☆PA!【めいとマヒナ】 |-|Hikari= Whimsical Mercy【puri♡kuri】 TOKIO FUNKA - Hikari -MMD- WEE WOO - Hikari, Riho & Yomi (Uta Shoujo) Feelings of secret - Yomi, Hikari & Lei Lei 【MMD】 Colorful x Melody 【Velvet, Hikari】 Kiss me, I Love You - Hikari, Leilei, Natsumi, Onde & Mei |-|Yomi= Whimsical Mercy【puri♡kuri】 Matchless Warriors - Natsumi, Riho, Mei, Velvet & Yomi -MMD- WEE WOO - Hikari, Riho & Yomi (Uta Shoujo) Macaroni - Yomi Hi-Fi Raver！- Onde, Yomi & Velvet Feelings of secret - Yomi, Hikari & Lei Lei |-|Natsumi= Whimsical Mercy【puri♡kuri】 Matchless Warriors - Natsumi, Riho, Mei, Velvet & Yomi Spice - Velvet, Mei & Natsumi Hana no Saku Basho 【Natsumi】 Snow Trick - Velvet, Mei & Natsumi KOSHI-TANTAN 【Mei, Natsumi, Velvet】 Afternight Wonderland 【Velvet, Mei, Natsumi】 Leave in summer, yet you're in my fluffoughts - Natsumi & Mei Dissolved gymnastics first - Natsumi & Mei Kiss me, I Love You - Hikari, Leilei, Natsumi, Onde & Mei Start Ribbon - LeiLei, Natsumi & Mei |-|Velvet= 【MMD】FREYJA.sys～システム・フレイヤ～【Velvet, Mei, Saki, Setsuko】 Matchless Warriors - Natsumi, Riho, Mei, Velvet & Yomi -MMD- drop pop candy - Velvet & Mei Spice - Velvet, Mei & Natsumi 【MMD】Galaxias【Velvet and Ayane】 Snow Trick - Velvet, Mei & Natsumi Koizora Forecast 【Velvet】 Dance Dance Decadence【Velvet, Riho】 KOSHI-TANTAN 【Mei, Natsumi, Velvet】 Hi-Fi Raver！- Onde, Yomi & Velvet Afternight Wonderland 【Velvet, Mei, Natsumi】 【MMD】Soleil 【Velvet】 【MMD】 Colorful x Melody 【Velvet, Hikari】 Kokuhaku Raibaru Sengen 【Velvet】 |-|Riho= Matchless Warriors - Natsumi, Riho, Mei, Velvet & Yomi -MMD- WEE WOO - Hikari, Riho & Yomi (Uta Shoujo) Dance Dance Decadence【Velvet, Riho】 |-|Mahina= Whimsical Mercy【puri♡kuri】 【MMD】CURE UP↑RA♡PA☆PA!【めいとマヒナ】 STARGAZER Kanon= I'm Not Okay【Stargazer】 여자친구【STARGAZER】 |-|Saki= 【MMD】FREYJA.sys～システム・フレイヤ～【Velvet, Mei, Saki, Setsuko】 여자친구【STARGAZER】 Saihyou【Saki】Happy bday, Rozza! |-|Celeste= Delusion Disease Girl 【Celeste, Setsuko, Mahriro】 I'm Not Okay【Stargazer】 여자친구【STARGAZER】 |-|Mahiro= Delusion Disease Girl 【Celeste, Setsuko, Mahriro】 I'm Not Okay【Stargazer】 여자친구【STARGAZER】 |-|Setsuko= Delusion Disease Girl 【Celeste, Setsuko, Mahriro】 【MMD】FREYJA.sys～システム・フレイヤ～【Velvet, Mei, Saki, Setsuko】 여자친구【STARGAZER】 CROWNS Metsuki= -MMD- Chu Chu Tonight - Metsuki |-|Kori= Kori - Autophagy |-|Tae-hyun= Kori's parents chose Kori for two reasons: * Kori's kanjis (狐; Ko) from Kitsune to show his relation to his fathers' shrine and (狸; Ri) from Tanuki coming from the wordplay "Sly as a fox" as Tanuki's is sly creatures. * Kori can be converted to Cory so his Irish family will have easy saying his name. |-|Kazuhira = Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Kori: *'KitsuKori' (きつこり): His official nickname showing his love for foxes. Sekai no Oto / World's Sound Yuki= As of May 2019, Kori is currently taking a major in Japan's mythology. |-|Mitsu= *'Metsuki': Has a great friendship with CROWNS member and leader Metsuki. |-|Thanh= Kori's parents chose Kori for two reasons: * Kori's kanjis (狐; Ko) from Kitsune to show his relation to his fathers' shrine and (狸; Ri) from Tanuki coming from the wordplay "Sly as a fox" as Tanuki's is sly creatures. * Kori can be converted to Cory so his Irish family will have easy saying his name. Kenshuusei Umeko= As of May 2019, Kori is currently taking a major in Japan's mythology. |-|Hye-Yeong= *'Metsuki': Has a great friendship with CROWNS member and leader Metsuki. |-|Soo-jin= Kori's parents chose Kori for two reasons: * Kori's kanjis (狐; Ko) from Kitsune to show his relation to his fathers' shrine and (狸; Ri) from Tanuki coming from the wordplay "Sly as a fox" as Tanuki's is sly creatures. * Kori can be converted to Cory so his Irish family will have easy saying his name. |-|Momoka= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Kori: *'KitsuKori' (きつこり): His official nickname showing his love for foxes. |-|Mingyu= As of May 2019, Kori is currently taking a major in Japan's mythology. |-|Anzu= Rina |-|Miu= As of May 2019, Kori is currently taking a major in Japan's mythology. Former Leilei= Feelings of secret - Yomi, Hikari & Lei Lei Kiss me, I Love You - Hikari, Leilei, Natsumi, Onde & Mei Start Ribbon - LeiLei, Natsumi & Mei |-|Onde= Hi-Fi Raver！- Onde, Yomi & Velvet Kiss me, I Love You - Hikari, Leilei, Natsumi, Onde & Mei Category:Uta Shoujo Category:STARGAZER Category:CROWNS Category:Sekai no Oto/World's Sound Category:Kenshuusei